A Fresh Start
by centrclperk
Summary: Starts off in Season 9 Episode 13. Ross never brought the crazy girl back to his appartement and Rachel never gave her phone number to the guy in the bar. They finally have the long awaited conversation on their situation, and possibly a new life together ahead of them...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had been looking for Ross all evening. Despite everything they'd been through, she knew deep down she still loved Ross, as a matter of fact he was the only man she ever loved. Sure, she'd dated plenty of men but none of them were well... Ross. Yes, sometimes her feelings for him were not so obvious to her, but they never truly disappeared. Regardless of whether they were together or not, Ross was the only man she felt she could be herself around, who never judged her and who made her feel truly complete, he was the only guy who's presence caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach. And emma having a proper 'traditional' family? That's all she wanted. But if her and Ross ever broke up again, and given their track record she wouldn't be surprised if they did, she couldn't do that to Emma. However, after Gavin had been over she realised she really did just need to talk to Ross and have a mature conversation and talk about the possibility of maybe trying to start things up again, although she wasn't even sure it was possible for them to have a mature conversation. They could at least try.

She was sat on the couch in their appartement, flicking through channels when Ross walked in.

"Oh hey!" She stood up, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Listen my mom is not dropping the baby off until tomorrow... So, I was hoping you and I could kind of have a chance to talk about our situation, you know..."

" O-Okay yeah." Ross said, not sure exactly what she was going to say.

"Um.. well we sure probably sit down," she guided him to sit next to her on the couch. Ross was confused, did she want to get back together? Or was she going to tell him about the kiss on the balcony with the guy from her work?

"Is this about you and that annoying guy from your work you were kissing on the balcony after your birthday party?"

"Wait what?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, that guy you were kissing the other day on the balcony..." he repeated.

"No! I mean, how do you know about that?!" This was so typical of Ross, making assumptions about everything, it was starting to reminded her of the whole Mark situation.

"THROUGH THE MAGIC OF SIGHT" he replied sarcastically, which aggravated Rachel.

"Yeah, I saw you two kissing from the window when I was putting OUR daughter to bed!"

"Oh my God. No, No it's not about that," Rachel sighed, "Actually Gavin came over earlier and I just realised that you and I living together, with our baby has become so complicated. I mean are- are we completely off the table?" She continued, reaching out for his hands, entwining her fingers with his; a small yet comforting gesture. "Because I am so confused right no-"

Ross stopped her.

"Do you wanna get back together?" He asked so bluntly.

Rachel was taken aback. That was obvious from the astounded expression on her face.

"Ross.." She started.

"Look Rach, we have been on and off for God knows how long... I'm tired of it. It's like, I love you but you don't love me and then you love me but I don't love you. There's always something in the way, why can't we just stop messing around and be together for once and for all... Have a fresh start." Rachel's eyes were swelling up with tears, tears of relief and happiness. He'd finally said what she wanted to hear. Rachel tried to speak but Ross wasn't finished. "I try to tell myself I don't love because damn it would be so much easier if I didn't, I know in the past we've really messed up but we're way more mature now, I mean we have a baby."

Tears were now streaming down her blushed cheeks, she struggled to find words, so instead, opted for a small nodd with a sweet smile to let him know she wanted to start things up again too.

"Okay.. well does this mean we're like officially back together?"he asked, reluctantly.

"I guess so.." Rachel nervously laughed. "But I don't think we should rush into anything, you know, take things slowly for now?... And.." She hesitated "Maybe we shouldn't tell the others for now. I mean I love them of course but sometimes they can get a bit carried away," they both laughed, remembering the many times their friends had gotten a little too involved in their relationship.

"Okay um goodnight them," Rachel said, embracing Ross in a hug before they both went off to their own bedrooms to sleep. There was no big romantic kiss, they were content with knowing they were on the same page, and had a hopeful future together ahead of them.

 **So there's chapter 1 done, I feel as though it was quite unrealistic and out of character, but it's one of my first fanfics so hopefully i'll improve. Anyway please let me know what you think of it and constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know it's been over a year since I last updated the story, I was planning updating within a few days but then I got really busy with school and other things and then ended up just abandoning the story. Anyway thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them, and thank you for the criticism. I know my last chapter wasn't very smooth and Ross and Rachel were quite out of character. I've tried to improve this chapter so please let me know how i've done. Anyway I'll shut up now and I hope you enjoy reading.**

It had been a couple of days since their conversation and aside from a couple of little kisses they'd exchanged, not much had really happened, for the most part they'd stayed out of each other's way.As they'd decided to take things slow, mostly for Emma's sake, neither of them really knew how to approach the situation. They knew they Well that's what Rachel assumed.

Rachel was sat at her desk at work thinking about Ross... their situation, how they were going to go about it, when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Ralph Lauren, how can I help?"

"Hi Rach it's me." said a familiar voice.

"Oh Ross hi. What is it?" Rachel replied.

"I was thinking if you wanted to maybe... go out for dinner.. tonight at 9, my mom and dad said they could take Emma for the night? It'll give us a chance to talk more about everything yano?" Rachel was actually pleasantly surprised that Ross had taken the initiative to ask first.

"Like a date?!"

"Yeah I guess." Ross laughed.

"Uh, ok!" she said.

"Ok then it's set." said Ross. "I'll meet you back at the apartment later alright." He hung up.

She wondered how the night would play out. I mean they hadn't been on a date in what? 6/7 years? Would it be awkward? Even though they both felt completely comfortable around the each other, this was different. She could really use Monica's advice right now, it really did suck she couldn't tell her. Oh well she knew they both definitely still had feelings for each other and wanted to be together, she guessed she'd just see how it goes.

The door swung open as Ross stepped into his apartment. Tonight was going to be his and Rachel's last (hopefully) first date. Unlike Ross, he hadn't planned anything super special or romantic, just a simple dinner at a restaurant in the city, because he knew they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Tonight was about talking everything out and moving on from the past before they could officially 'get back together'. Despite this however, he was still extremely excited about their date. He couldn't wait to see Rachel all dressed up and... what might happen afterwards.

"Rach, you nearly ready?" Ross shouted, walking into the living room after putting on his suit and fixing himself up. They were already running late and Rachel was still in her bedroom getting ready. Ah, Rachel. Being on time definitely wasn't one of her strong points. Whilst this greatly annoyed Ross the majority of the time, he also found it quite endearing. It was one of the many things that made her, well, Rachel.

A few minutes later footsteps were heard coming from Rachel's bedroom. Jeez finally, Ross thought, but didn't dare to say out loud.

"Ok I'm ready," said Rachel as she walked into the living room. Ross turned around to look at her. She was clad in a bright red spaghetti strap dress which rested just above her knees. She wore some red stilettos to match and had her brown hair straight.

"Wow you look beautiful." Ross said, genuinely meaning it. To be honest he always thought she looked beautiful even when she was just in her sweats. But tonight, well he hadn't seen her look this good in a while.

"Well, thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself," she said with an adorable little smile.

"Why thank you" Ross replied, in a slightly silly tone as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

When they walked into the restaurant, Ross took Rachel's hand as he walked up to the the waiter taking the bookings.

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you?" the waiter said.

"Hi, I booked a table for two, under the name Geller."

"Geller.. ok let me have a look" he said as he looked through the list. After about a minute or so the man looked up, "I'm sorry but I can't seem to find any booking under the name Geller." Ross was becoming aggravated. Tonight had to go well.

"WHAT? Well keep looking!"

"Ross!" Rachel sent him a look. "Don't worry we'll find some place else to go."

"No Rach, I swear I rang up this afternoon and booked us a table," he looked back at the waiter, "under the name GELLER".

"I'm terribly sorry sir I wish there was something I could do but we're fully booked, Friday's are always packed."

"Come on Ross let's just go, it's fine. We can find something else to do." Rachel said, dragging Ross out of the restaurant.

They stood on the sidewalk in silence for a couple on moments.

"Ugh. I just wanted this night to go well." Ross sighed. Rachel shrugged.

"Eh I mean would it really be our first date if something didn't go wrong." Ross chuckled remembering their first, first date at the planetarium. That was such a magical night, the first time he got to make love to the girl he'd been in love with since 9th grade.

"We could find another place to eat?" Rachel suggested.

"Nah, it's getting pretty late and anywhere decent will be full." He paused. "Come on let's just go home. We can order some pizza and hey, I think there's some wine in the fridge."

It was an hour or so later. Rachel's head was leaning on Ross' shoulder as they sat in silence. It was a peaceful silence though, not an awkward one, like they were just appreciating being in each other's company.

When they had gotten back to the apartment they just sat on the couch, ate pizza, drank some wine and chatted about their friends, work and their baby. Them discussing their relationship was yet to come up.

"Rach?" Ross asked, kissing the top of her head. "Can we talk?" Rachel lifted her head up.

"Sure honey what about?"

"You know..."

"Hmm yeah I had a feeling." Rachel chuckled slightly. Ross sat up, he took her hand in his and looked her in the eye.

"Look Rach, I love you. God, I hate myself for taking so long to admit it but I do, so damn much. I wanna be a family, I want Emma to grow up with both of her parents together but most importantly, I want to spend my life with you," seeing Rachel's shocked expression, he stopped himself. "Don't worry this isn't a proposal or anything." Rachel laughed. "I just want you to know exactly how I feel, so we don't make the same mistakes as last time."

"Oh God Ross," said Rachel, her eyes were starting to well up. "I love you too, so much. But.. we can't keep bringing up our past ok? If we want this to work we have to let the whole "break" thing go." They both laughed, realising how pathetic that whole situation was.

"Yes definitely.. and Rach.." he lifted her chin up, "I promise I'll work really hard on not becoming all possessive and jealous."

"I know you will."

They both leaned in as their lips met in a soft kiss. As they parted, they both felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked, suggestively. Ross leaned in closer to her, so much that their faces were almost touching.

"Hmm.." he kissed her, "Well we do have the apartment to ourselves." Rachel's lips smiled against his.

"I do like the sound of that." And with that they intensified their kiss.

They were lying on the couch, Rachel on top of Ross as they passionately made out. Neither of them had realised until now how much they missed this. Even just being this close together just felt so right and familiar, as if they moulded into one.

Ross let his hands slide down Rachel's, sides while she started fumbling with his buttons on his shirt.

"You taste so good," Ross whimpered as he let his tongue roll over her neck, sucking on it. He sat up so she could remove his shirt.

"Wait.. Ross- Bedroo-" Rachel could barley get her words out but he knew what she meant. He cupped her ass and swiftly picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

When they hit the bed, they carried on undressing themselves, and soon enough they were both completely naked. Ross rolled them over so she was underneath, he held himself up above her as his eyes scanned across her body. She was so gorgeous. How could he forget?

Just before things escalated too far, Rachel stopped them. Ross sent her a puzzled look.

"Condom?" She simply said.

"Oh right yeah." He replied, climbing off her to reach over to the nightstand. With the help of Rachel, he then put the condom on and slipped inside of her.

When it was over, they collapsed into each other's arms. Rachel moved her head onto Ross' chest, whilst he subconsciously drew circles on her back.

"That was.. amazing." She whispered.

"Yeah it really was." He whispered back, kissing her all over her head, "I missed doing this."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **So there's chapter two. Right now i'm not really sure where i'm going with this story so if you've got any suggestions lmk, I don't want it to be too cliché and predictable you know? I do want to add the others into the story I'm just not sure how yet. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you like this fic so far, I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ross awoke to the sound of his alarm. He shut it off before quickly lying back down again. He scanned his eyes around his room, the sun was seeping through his orange blinds - illuminating the room. He looked to his side to see Rachel sleeping next to him. She'd kicked the sheets off her in the night so she was completely exposed, sprawled out across the bed. He stared at her for a moment, taking in all her beauty. He'd always thought she looked especially beautiful when sleeping, when they were dating he loved waking up and watching her sleep, he didn't know why, she just looked so peaceful and dainty, it was adorable to him. He decided not to wake her just yet and instead went to the kitchen.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to her surroundings. Where was she? But then she realised she was in Ross' bed and that instantly brought a smile to her face and she pulled up the sheets and closed her eyes.

When Ross came back into his room, he found Rachel still on the bed appearing to be asleep. He got back under the sheet's and placed soft kisses all over her face in attempt to wake her up. Rachel opened her eyes.

"Hey you're awake." Ross said, sweetly.

"I was just resting my eyes, you were gone when I woke up."

"Sorry sweetie. Here, I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. They both sat up in bed.

"Do what do you wanna do today?" Ross asked.

"Well, I think we should go and pick our daughter up and spend the day with her.. Oh and then I'm having a girls night with Monica and Phoebe later, is it alright if you watch Emma?"

"I mean it sucks I can't spend the night with you but yeah sure, Ben's coming over so it'll be nice for her to spend some time with her big brother. Anyway.. are we still not gonna tell the others about us?" Rachel contemplated this.

"I think we should still wait a bit, until we're sure we're ready, which means we're gonna have to be very careful around them." Ross nodded. "Oh snd what about Emma? Are we gonna tell her?"

"What about Emma?" Ross laughed. "She's a baby, she won't know any different."

"Yeah but-" Ross smiled and took her hand, "Rach it's fine."

"I know but still.." before she could finish, Ross leaned in to kiss her and she gladly kissed him back. He tried to deepen the kiss, and pulled her on top of him. Rachel backed away.

"Nuh-uh mister, you know if we start that now we won't get anything done today."

Ross groaned, "ugh fine." Rachel laughed as she got up, wit hout covering herself up, to take a shower.

"Now that's what I like to see." Ross joked. Rachel turned around and winked at him before grabbing his robe and leaving the room.

Ross and Rachel had taken Emma to central park for the afternoon and the two were lying on their sides on the grass as they played with their daughter between them. As Emma was still very young this was one of the first outings she'd had so they were both excited to take her to there together.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Said Ross. "She gets it all from you Rachel."

"Oh stop." Rachel said as she playfully swatted his chest. "I can totally see some of you in her... and it looks like she's got your nose thank God."

Neither of them talked for a while, they were both just watching their daughter, mesmerised by her, in awe that they'd created something so amazing.

Rachel looked over at Ross. He really was the most handsome guy she'd ever been with. While his looks weren't necessarily what attracted her most to him, she certainly found him very attractive, especially right now.

"We're so lucky, aren't we." Rachel stated.

"We really are." Ross replied in a similar manner to when Emma was born.

"You know what," she said. "I'm getting really thirsty, can we walk to the coffee house.

"Yeah that sounds nice... come on." He said as he got up to put their daughter in her stroller.

They walked through Manhattan, hand in hand, as they pushed Emma in front of them, towards Central Perk.

Suddenly, Rachel let go of his hand.

Ross gave her a funny look. "What was that for?" He smiled.

"What if one of them sees us. You know we're not ready for that yet, we can't be too risky."

Ross laughed. "Rach, when's the last time you saw any of them _not_ at home or the coffee house." He quipped.

Rachel playfully pushed him to the side. "All I'm saying is, we can't be too careful."

"You can be way too paranoid sometimes you know." Ross grinned at her.

When they got to Central Perk they saw Phoebe and Joey sitting in their usual spot, on the orange couch, and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!" Said Phoebe, cheerfully.

"Hi!" Ross and Rachel both said as they sat down next to eachother, but not too close as not to raise any suspicions from Joey or Phoebe, bringing Emma's stroller next to them.

"What are Mon and Chandler doing?" Ross asked.

"You really wanna know?" Joey said with a childish grin.

"Wha- Ew stop that's my sister!" Said Ross, covering his ears.

" _Joey why,_ why would they be doing that at two in the afternoon." Rachel interrupted.

"Well." Phoebe joined in. "They are trying for a baby, can't miss an opportunity."

Joey nodded. "And trust me, when we walked in their apartment this morning, they _definitely_ weren't missing _any_ opportunities." He winked.

"Ok that's enough for me." Ross said as he stood up and headed for the counter.

"Rach, you want anything?"

"Oo yes a coffee please." replied Rachel. Ross nodded as he turned around to talk to Gunther.

The four of them (well five if you count Emma) sat and talked for a while before Emma started to get fussy so Ross and Rachel had to take her home.

Phoebe and Joey watched them as they left.

"They look so perfect for eachother don't they." Said Phoebe. "It's a shame they're so stubborn."

"Yeah." Joey agreed. Despite his previous feelings for Rachel, he knew that he could never fill Ross' shoes. He could just see the way they interacted with eachother, even if they weren't together they just had some magical connection that no one could deny, well apart from Ross and Rachel themselves. Or so the others thought.

"Hey I have an idea!" Phoebe practically shouted. "Why don't we set them up on HORRIBLE dates so they'll realise how good they are together."

"Ooo that's a great plan." Joey replied, eagerly.

"And you know what the best part of it is." She said. "I get to do my plan laugh..." Adding an extremely over exaggerated malicious laugh.

"Ok so you set Ross up with someone and I'll set Rachel up with someone." She said. "But they have to be _really_ bad."

Joey thought for a moment... "Oo ok, I know this really boring woman, she's a teacher! And she loves puzzles! Who else loves puzzles?"

"Well, Ross loves puzzles." Said Phoebe. "You can't set him up with the perfect woman! It'll ruin our plan!"

Joey paused... "Ok well maybe we can tell him he's got a date, but not actually set him up with anyone so he gets stood up!" He proudly announced.

"Oh yes!" Said Phoebe. "And I'll set Rachel up with this really awful guy I used to massaage... well when I say massage, I mean hold him down so he can't flash me." Joey made a disgusted face.

"Ok so I'll ask her about it tonight and remember to tell Ross ok you can't forget."

"I won't!"

"Man it feels good to have some girl company. I do love Chandler but it's nice to be able to have a conversation with someone without them yapping out stupid sarcastic comments 24/7." Monica jokingly complained as her, Rachel and Phoebe sat around the coffee table of apartment 30, catching eachother up on their lives.

"Hm yeah.." Agreed Rachel "I do miss this." Since Emma was born and all of their lives in general had gotten quite busy, the three girls didn't get to have girls nights like these half as much. And she did love them, she just hoped the subject of her and Ross didn't come up. She didn't want to have to lie to her best friends.

"Speak for yourselves." Phoebe sniggered. "I think this is the longest Mike and I have gone without doing it. I can hardly remember what his penis looks like."

"Phoebe!" Monica and Rachel said in unison, laughing.

"It's been like what, 2 hours?" Said Rachel.

"And? Anyway we're still in that 'sex and talking' phase, and let me tell you it's amazing."

Monica almost shivered. "Oh don't. I mean I wouldn't trade being married for anything but it does kinda suck that I'll never be able to experience that relationship feeling again." She hesitated. "But don't tell Chandler I said that."

"What about you Rach?" Asked Phoebe

"W-what about me?" She almost choked on her tea. _Oh god here we go s_ he thought.

"Yeah you've been quiet about your love life tonight. What's going on?" Monica asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, waving her hand. "I'm just focusing on me and my baby."

"So nothings even happened between you and Ross?"

"Nope."

"Oh Rach!" Phoebe piped up. "There's this guy I know, he's single, super hot, and wanted to see if I could set him up with someone... So I told him about you, what do you think?"

"What? Phoebe! I just said I don't wanna think about men right now."

"I know, I know but I think he could be good for you... and plus I already said you'd go on a date with him."

"I-I ca-"

"Come onnnn!!"

Rachel sighed. "Ugh ok I'll see." _Boy how am I gonna get out this one_ she thought. But most importantly, how would she explain this to Ross.

Phoebe smiled to herself. The first part of her plan was a success.

A few hours had passed and the girls were still on the couch, watching a movie. As the movie came to an end, Rached stood and stretched.

"I should get going." She yawned.

"You could always just stay here tonight." Monica suggested.

"Nah, I should get home to Emma you know? I already feel guilty about leaving her this evening."

"Yeah I get it... cya."

"Bye you guys, I love ya." She said as she opened the door and left.

Rachel arrived back at her apartment and expected Ross and Emma to be asleep so she quietly opened then tiptoed in. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Rachel."

"Shit!" She yelled, clutching her chest. She saw Ross stood in front of her. "Jeez you scared me."

"Shh," Ross giggled. "You're gonna wake the baby up."

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"I just came to get a glass of water, before bed what are you doing?"

"Oh same."

"Are you coming to bed?"

Rachel smiled. "Your bed?"

"Yeah why not?" He smiled back, sweetly.

"It's not that I don't want to but, I don't know... I still have my room, and we never said we'd start sharing a room." She said, shyly.

"Well it's up to you." He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. "I know we don't wanna go too fast but we already live together... and Emma could have her own room instead of you having to share with her. But if you're not ready then that's totally ok, I don't want to rush you Rach, I want you to feel completely comfortable." He kissed her tenderly.

"Hmm... go on." she said against his lips. "I mean we may as well."

"So.." Ross took her hand, "are you coming to _our_ room?" She nodded as he dragged her into their room.

Once they had gotten into bed, Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny frame and they snuggled up.

"Did Emma go down alright?" Rachel asked as she layed her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I could tell she missed her mommy though."

"Aw, well her mommy missed her too."

"You're such a good mother, Emma's lucky to have you."

"Oh shut up, you're a great father, Emma and Ben are lucky to have you!"

They cuddled for a few more moments before Ross spoke again.

"So how was your girls night?"

"Good, yeah it was really nice and refreshing... It was a bit awkward when they started asking me about my love life though." She chuckled lightly, but Ross wore a panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry sweetie I didn't tell them about us." She stroked his face, then remembered the conversation she had with Pheobe.

"Oh crap." She said. "Sorry I completely forgot to tell you but... Pheobe kind of set me up... and I might have agreed to it."

"No way."

"Yeah and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get out of it, I just panicked in the moment. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that." Ross laughed. "It's just that Joey also tried to set me up tonight as well."

"Really?!"

"Yeah he rang me up earlier... wanted to set me up with some girl, kept going on about how she 'loves puzzles' and 'reads for fun'. I don't know.

"Huh that's kinda weird." Rachel said. "Both trying to set us up on the same night."

"You don't think they did this on purpose do you, you know to try and get us back together. Joey did sound usual on the phone... even for Joey."

"Nah they wouldn't." Said Rachel, but then after realising it was Phoebe and Joey they were talking about, they both gave eachother a look.

"Oh my god, they totally did!" Said Ross, almost shouting.

"But why would set us up on dates with other people if they want us to be together." Question Rachel.

"Well this _is_ Phoebe and Joey's logic we're dealing with." Ross stated.

"But what are we gonna do, I already sort of agreed to this date." Rachel said.

"Maybe we should just tell them.

Rachel thought about this then shook her head. "I would like to keep this a secret a little while longer, wouldn't you? I think it's quite exciting having to hide it. Anyway I'm super tired can we just go to sleep and deal with this later?" Rachel asked and Ross agreed.

He turned over to turn off the lamp, then cuddled Rachel once again before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I remembered the mini storyline with Joey and Phoebes 'plan' while writing this chapter and I thought it would be a good opportunity to include it but fit it into this story so we'll see how it goes. Anyway I don't know how often I'll be able to update as I am genuinely am getting very busy with exams etc but I am really enjoying writing this fanfic so I do wanna carry on.**


End file.
